peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hampton-Parrish PLC
Hampton-Parrish PLC (HP) is a Sutch technology company based in Sillicon Valley, Suzylands. It was founded on May 3, 1956 by Zachary Hampton and Kennedy Parrish, two Suzylands Institute Of Technology students, in Zachary’s garage. Its current products are the HP Elite lineup of desktop computers, the HP Pavilion lineup of notebook computers, the HP TouchSmart lineup of touchscreen gadgets, the HP Crossfire lineup of television sets, and the HP Slice lineup of home accessories. Logo HP has been symbolized by its initials ‘H’ and ‘P’ in decapitalized form for most of its existence. As the only computer company in Suzylands and, initially, South Britannia, the only logo had been the company’s name (The Hampton-Parrish Computer Company) altogether with an arrow pointing to the north and the slogan ‘From the North East’. However, with the imminent arrival of Sutch commercial computer companies in 1968, the symbol was changed to the initials ‘H’ and ‘P’ joined together, alongside the full company name (now Hampton-Parrish Corporation) below. In 1969, when color computing arrived to South Britannia, HP’s logo was changed to the iconic blue circle with the decapitalized letters ‘h’ and ‘p’ and the full company name below. To celebrate the beginning of HP as a commercial computer company in 1978, the logo was edited to include the words ‘NOW COMMERCIAL’ below the full company name. It was changed in 1979 to ‘NOW WITH COMPUTERS RUNNING SYSTEM ONE’ and once more in 1981 to ‘NOW SELLING TELETEXT’, in order to commence teletext sales the same year. In April 1986, the words ‘NOW SELLING TELETEXT’ were removed from the logo, leaving only the full company name (now Hampton-Parrish PLC to commemorate its privatization) and the iconic HP symbol (now with a 3D version available). As CGI technology became available in the Suzylands at the end of the month, HP began introducing new computers pre-running System Three alongside a new startup sequence - the HP logo > either the Genesis (where the logo folds on letter-by-letter) or Solari (a vertical Venetian blind effect) logo animations alongside the music that was suited for that time > a welcome message depending on the time of day (either ‘Good Morning’, ‘Good Afternoon’, or ‘Good Evening’) > the loading of the desktop screen with graphics. In 1989, to commemorate 33 years of the company, HP launched another new startup sequence, which was as follows, and was the default sequence for HP computers running System Four’s second minor release, 4.2.x (also released in 1989). This continued until the final HP computer to run System Four, the HP Galileo, was released in 1990, in which after OSM-5’s initial release number, 5.0, brought in a newer sequence, which was intended to be more calming and relaxing. The ‘33 years of HP’ startup sequence, including the logo animation that involved the calendar movements from 1956 to 1989, was replaced by the aforementioned newer startup sequence, which incorporated the HP symbol against a blue, glossy stripe with relaxing music and the words ‘Hampton-Parrish’, fully capitalized, fading up as the logo animation used for the sequence. As HP was referred more as ‘HP’ throughout the late 90s, the ‘Hampton-Parrish’ name became less common. The final use of the ‘Hampton-Parrish’ name in the logo was on the startup sequence of HP’s peppaOS 11 Tiger desktops and laptops, which involved a video wall of different shades, tones and tints of blue alongside a few video clips and the HP logo and Hampton-Parrish name appearing at the end as the logo animation. On HP products released after 9:25am on October 28, 2002, the ‘Hampton-Parrish’ name was removed from their startup sequence and the logo, leaving only the famous HP symbol behind. Alongside that, the logo animation was removed from the startup sequence, which resulted in the latter consisting only of the HP boot logo and the peppaOS load bar. On January 13, 2006, the famous HP logo was revised, with the colors inverted, resulting in the letters ‘hp’ and the background being black and the circle white. Category:Companies Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Electronic Companies